The Resistance PrologueChapter 1
by NegativZer00
Summary: This story takes a story of an average citizen living in City 17.


Prologue

It has been twenty years since the Resonance Cascade, where the combine saw the opportunity to invade Earth. The combine are an immense and powerful interdimensional organization, composed of a massive variety of both allied and enslaved species. The goal of the Combine is to build an interdimensional Empire known as the Universal Union and dominate the Multiverse.

They came to Earth through the portal, and they crushed us. It only took seven hours for Earth to surrender. Dr. Wallace Breen, former administrator of Black Mesa surrendered to the combine on "behalf of Earth". He is now the grand master of the combine here on Earth. We live in an Orwellian world, where we are constantly watched and slowly stripped of our humanity.

Chapter One: Welcome To City 17

A large knocking was coming from the front door. "God damn block check again, C'mon Rift, we gotta get ready" said Kyle. Rift was your common citizen, average build, dirty, hungry most of the time, and a law-abiding citizen. He slowly got out of his bed, put on his blue overalls and walked to the door. There was a knocking on the door.

"Open up" said a raspy almost robotic voice. Kyle slowly opened the door, revealing two Civil Protection units. Civil protection is what people would call a police force, however more brutal and corrupt in its tactics. "Block room number 24, record - One report of disturbing the peace and four of public drunkenness. Resistance level: Low. We have had reports of resistance in the area; we will now search this room. If any signs of resistance are found. You. Will. Be. Detained." said the first Civil Protection officer. The two CPs walked into the room and started to turn everything upside down. They searched closets, behind doors, under beds, even inside the toilet. "Area clear, no signs of resistance, heading to next report," said the second CP. As the CP units were leaving the first one knocked down vase with his stun baton.

"HEY!" cried out Kyle.

The first CP charged his baton and pointed it in Kyle's direction. "Resistance level five, that is strike two, one more and you will be detained" responded the CP unit. They both left slamming the door on their way out.

Kyle rushed down to the ground to preserve what he could of his families' vase. It was in five pieces. However one of the CPs stomped on a piece on his way out, most likely not by accident. Another piece fell through the floorboards. It was the last thing he had from his family who were taken by Overwatch forces. Kyle took what he could of the vase and departed into the back room. He closed the door swiftly and then nothing but silence from the room.

"One day...One day they will go down...I swear Char...They. Will. Pay." whispered Rift. He then went back to his room and looked outside. A strider was outside acting as overwatch for the CP next door.

He saw two CPs by the door, preparing for a breach. They armed what looked like an explosive. Half a minute later the explosive went off and both CPs ran into the building. After several minutes a few more CPs rushed into the building and what looked like an Overwatch squad. After they got into the building gunfire immediately broke out. He saw a man fly through a window out of the building from the fourth floor.

Rift wasn't surprised, to most citizens this was way too common. One day you could have a best friend, the next no friends.

"Attention ground units. Anticitizen reported in this community. Code: lock, cauterize, stabilize." said a robotic female voice, "Attention occupants, your block is now charged with permissive inactive coercion. Five ration units deducted." Rift's door is violently torn down by an Overwatch Soldier.

"Assume position" said the Overwatch Soldier.

Rift then took his place on the ground, and the soldier placed his foot onto Rift's back. A large crash was heard in the back.

"Other occupants?" responded the soldier.

"Yes, one" replied Rift.

"Back-up needed in room number 24, possible resistance member, breach-and-clear" said by the Soldier on his radio. Several Overwatch Soldiers stormed in. The took positions on the back wall next to the door. An Overwatch Soldier dressed in red rushed through. He then set up a shaped explosive charge on the door. He then moved out of the way, shotgun prepped, then the explosive went off. The soldiers stormed through the smoke and wood chips, all that was heard was boots stomping on the floor, then silence. After several seconds of silence a shotgun blast was heard. The soldiers came out of the room, aiming their weapons at Rift. "Position assumed, registry ID, now" said the soldier.

"ID number 4391462" replied Rift in a calm voice staring straight at the wall.

"Ian Rylm, nickname Rift, height: 1.8 meters. Age: 26. Disabilities: Insomnia and Anxiety. Minor crimes committed, possible rebel; No. You're clean" said the soldier. The soldier then proceeded to take his foot of Rift's back. The soldiers left the room.

Rift then got up and walked into the back room where Kyle was. He stepped through the doorway which had no door. He saw Kyle. He had taken a full shotgun shell to the chest. There was no life. Blood was still dripping off the wall. Rift was not surprised or in shock. This was normal. Either you die by their hand or get turned into a stalker. To him the worst part of this was the mess. He left the room and proceeded to the closet. He got the bucket and the mop. The bucket was already full of water. The water was brown and murky.

Everyone's apartment building had a water limit. Only seven gallons were given to each block, eight if you stayed out of trouble. Different blocks had different ways of conserving water. One block might have it stored in gallon bottles, other blocks might have a chart.

Food rations were to individuals however. You were issued fifteen rations per person a week, twenty five if you were a civil protection officer. The only time these were reduced was when crimes were committed in your block. Certain people in a block would gain increased tickets if they reported rebellious actions. Our block's ration tickets are currently eleven. They are delivered through a mail system; your tickets were in a neat manila folder labeled with your name and number of tickets.

At 12:03 pm, Rift's block was to get their tickets. It was 11:47 am. Rift finished cleaning off what blood he could before it set in and stained. He contacted the nearest clean up crew to get Kyle's body. He then proceeded to leave his room and he left it unlocked for the cleanup crew. He headed downstairs toward the mail room. All the other people from the block where already there waiting for their mail to arrive. There were about sixteen other residents all around the same age.

The clock struck 12:03 and the mailman arrived. He was also dressed in the blue overalls as other citizens, but on his arm in addition to his ID number it included three more numbers to represent his status. Mail men were higher in rank than common citizens, as they were allowed to roam the streets and enter certain restricted areas.

He deployed the mail into each individual box and then left through the front door. As soon as the door full closed, the entirety of the block rushed to their boxes and grabbed their mail. Rift waited for the crowd to subside, then went to his box, grabbed his tickets and propaganda pamphlets and started to exit the room, but he stopped before the door, and looked at Kyle's box. If a person from your block was killed you still get their ration tickets for that week, so people would split them. He looked out both doors, looked at Kyle's box, and started to approach it. Several thoughts were racing through his mind, the most prominent was he should take the ration tickets for himself, but what if the other residents find out about his death and see that he didn't get his share that week?

The punishment would be severe. The combine honestly didn't care if humans killed other humans, they would say "it's basic human nature". At this point in time it would be considered survival.

He unlatched the box top, and slowly started to open it. He reached into the box, when he heard a creak of wood behind him. He turned around swiftly to face what made the creak.

"Woah there, I'm one of you" said a voice from the shadows.

"Prove it" replied Rift.

A female stepped out of the shadows. "The names Alyx, Alyx Vance, and you?" said the woman.

"The name's Rift, and I know who you are" responded Rift angrily.

"Well, we seem to be on equal footing then, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with an old colleague of mine, oh and you should probably share those tickets" she said. She then ran up the stairs with haste and disappeared.

Rift then said "I don't mind the resistance, but when they set up bases inside the city themselves and don't expect repercussions then w-" he was interrupted by another more prominent voice outside.

"Attention, an anti citizen alert is in effect. Curfew hour is now 3:00 PM, water supply is temporarily disabled, ration tickets of the currently deceased are no longer usable. You are required to stay in your block or else you will be considered a conspiracist" said the same robotic female voice as before.

Rift was relieved that the deceased rations not working anymore. He then took Kyle's rations and threw them in the trash and walked back up to his room.

When he arrived at his room the bloody body was gone and the place now smelled of stale bread, as it usually was. Rift threw his ration folder onto his desk and jumped on to his bed to relax.


End file.
